moomooiofandomcom-20200213-history
Fanon:The birth of a legend (part 5)
The birth of a legend (Part 5) Read all of the other parts! , , , . Prologue: When Nishy Fishy disappeared, there became an ominous silence. Nobody had ever seen such a hack. Nose Those Hax smirked at them. “Now that I have your pesky friend out of the way, it will be easy enough to kill all of you.” The crowd gave no response to him, just trembled in fear. “I think I’ll kill you one by one, and let all of you watch your loved ones die. Does anyone object?” More scared silence followed. Finally, ThePokegeek5000 spoke up. “Yes, we disagree. I will not let you kill my tribe, or any other.” “That sounds like a challenge to me,” Nose Those Hax told him. “So, do you want to fight it out, face to face?” ThePokegeek5000 took a deep breath. “Yes.” When Nishy Fishy had came into the arena, he had been quite scared. But once he learned that all he had to do was kill Moostafa and Moofie, he became almost confident. He had done it before. “I can do it,” he told Nose Those Hax. “You seem quite confident,” Nose Those Hax told him. “Well, I am.” “Have you...checked your resources lately?” Nose Those Hax asked innocently. Nishy Fishy looked down at his resources. “WHAT DID YOU DO??” Nishy Fishy should have had about a thousand resources. Instead, he had exactly 0. Needless to say, he stopped being so confident. “So, are you ready now?” Nose Those Hax asked. “One second.” Nishy Fishy looked to the unnaturally clean ground in the arena. “Oh great Sidney, please help me...” It was his first prayer he had ever said to Sidney, but he figured it couldn’t hurt. “3...2...1...go!” And MOOSTAFA and MOOFIE started advancing on him. Nishy Fishy knew immediately that unless he escaped, he was as good as dead. He desperately looked around for something that could help him. And then something dropped out of the sky. OINKSTAFA and OINKFIE. “What the-” Nishy Fishy started. Then he realized what happened. “Thanks Sidney!” Nishy Fishy could hear noise coming, like when Nose Those Hax had communicated with him. But he didn’t think that he was supposed to hear this. Because this was “MOOO IT! HOW DID THAT MOOING MOOO SON OF MOOO AND PIECE OF MOO DO THIS!?!” OINKSTAFA and OINKFIE went head to head against MOOSTAFA and MOOFIE. After a long battle, all of the bosses died, leaving only Nishy Fishy. But he wasn’t teleported back to his old place. Instead, he was left stranded there. Think Nishy Fishy, think! He told himself. How can you get back there?? Sidney! But after he waited for a few minutes, he still hadn’t gotten back. Where would you hide an exit? Nishy Fishy felt certain that there had to be one. He looked around. Completely bare. Except for a few resources. His eyes set on a bush. What if that isn't a real bush? And then suddenly he was running towards it, trying to shove of its disguise. “Jeez,” said the bush. “Just give me the password, and I’ll let you out!” “Okay...Umm...what was the password again??” “Nice try.” “Okay...Umm...” Nishy Fishy tried to think of some password that Nose Those Hax would use. Then he brightened. “Password.” “Yep!” The bush replied. He moved over to reveal a teleporter. Without hesitation, Nishy Fishy jumped into it. When he got out, the first thing he noticed was that he still had no resources. But that was fine, he could just get them later. The second thing he noticed was that ThePokegeek5000 was battling Nose Those Hax' End of part 5.